


Gifts/Gift Exchange

by geminiangel



Series: 2018 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: A follow up from last year...  Can be read alone....





	Gifts/Gift Exchange

Dec 3: Gifts/Gift exchange

Another dead end. Tony groaned. He needed to find the perfect gift. He'd lost count of the number of stores and catalogs and websites he'd tried. Nothing.  
This would be his first real Christmas since he was a child. Sure, he went through the motions every year. It wasn't all just 'motions' he conceded. He loved to watch Abby and see her enthusiasm in the traditions. He also enjoyed caroling with the sisters. It was the loneliness of going back to his condo. Standing in the living room looking out over the city below. Knowing he was alone and there was no one who loved him.

But this year was different. This year he had someone to love who loved him. Tony wanted it to be perfect. He had to find the perfect gift to show that love. The symbol that showed how he felt. Sure, he had a few things hidden away; a new leather jacket, tickets to a mystery weekend, an upcoming gaming event that the Elf Lord would enjoy. But none of them were right, they were too impersonal.

Tony stared at his... their Christmas tree. Tony smiled as he remembered how much fun the two of them had picking it out in the tree lot and bantering over whose house it should reside in. Then finally putting it in front of the glass windows of Tony's condo and decorating it. His eyes moved to the prominent spot on the front of tree where he hung his beloved Grinch ornament. He remembered all the treasured gifts Tim had given him during his "courtship" last year.

"No one has any ideas." Tony groused. "What gift would be perfect?"

"Depends on the giver and the receiver."

Tony squealed. Something he would never admit to, well, that and the fact that there was a talking Christmas ornament on the tree. Some Christmas gift for Tim that would be. Tony locked away in the loony bin.

"They are not going to put you in the loony bin." The ornament waved his hand. "Look, you wanted help; here I am.”

"This isn't real. The boss finally gave me one too many head swats."

"If I could get to you, I'd give you a head swat.”

"Just my luck, my hallucination is channeling Gibbs."

"Do you remember when we met last year?"

"Do I?" Tony 's face eased into the goofy grin that appeared every time he thought of Tim's courtship gifts; culminating in their first date of dinner and a movie.

"Tim's been taking it all at your pace. He hasn't tried to rush you or demand a commitment. You know what Tim wants... The only thing he wants more than anything else in the world."

Tony looked out over the lights of the city. He and Tim had gotten rid of his old couch. Tony had purchased a new sectional and the two had positioned it so that they could look out over the city rather than the large screen TV that hung somewhat neglected on the wall. He took a deep breath thinking over the past year.  
He knew deep in his soul what love was now. What he had before with others didn’t compare to the heart deep feelings that he had now. Tony knew that Tim felt the same way. It was in his eyes when they met each other’s gaze. Tony felt an inner peace. He looked at his watch. Tim was doing some updates at work. Tony had plenty of time to run out and pick up Tim's gift before Tim came over for dinner. As Tony turned to leave, he looked over at the grinch ornament, thankfully no longer moving. "Thanks. And Merry Christmas, Mr. Grinch."


End file.
